


False Dawn

by water_bby



Series: Arthurian Drabbles [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: The last meeting.





	False Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> written for my "reunion" square for Trope Bingo, round 12

You pause before the tent, dreading what you will find within. What if you are too late? You know the wound is fatal because not one man in this camp delayed you on your journey. You take one deep breath to steady yourself. Then you enter, looking for the pallet. Looking for him. His eyes are open. Pain-filled, yes, but also smiling welcome. He raises one hand, and you rush forward to clasp it. No words are needed.

"Mordred has raised an army," he whispers. "Go to Arthur in my place."

"Yes," you vow.

You weep quietly. The sun rises.


End file.
